


Prelude to a Prophecy: Alternate scene of Chapter 15: Barbatos

by kimbert



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Missing Scene, ObeyMax, One-Sided Attraction, Spoilers, excerpt, obeymeseven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbert/pseuds/kimbert
Summary: SPOILER WARNING FOR PRELUDE TO A PROPHECYI found this scene in my notes as I was prepping for NaNoWriMo. I had cut this scene, and reworked the entire chapter, because I wanted the reveal in a later chapter.Please enjoy some Barb/Jen one-sided goodness.
Relationships: Barbatos & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 14
Collections: Symphony of Prophecies





	Prelude to a Prophecy: Alternate scene of Chapter 15: Barbatos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prelude to a Prophecy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016488) by [kimbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbert/pseuds/kimbert). 



_After the interrogation session_

Barbatos watched as Jen effortlessly flowed back into the ballroom, chatting effortlessly with a noblewoman. _She may hate dealing with the nobility,_ he thought, _but she’s certainly skilled at it._ He continued to watch as Jen deftly introduced the demoness to a human diplomat, then slip away from their side. 

She drifted through the ballroom, smiling and chatting with groups of people, but never staying in the same place for long. The average person watching her would think she was simply enjoying the ball, content to wander. Not Barbatos.

He had made a science of studying her, after all.

Barbatos, at his Lord’s urging, had investigated her past and her futures. As a result, he spent hours learning every single thing about her. He learned of her happy marriage before the curse, her joy in her teenage child, the pride she took in her work at a tech company, her deep faith and commitment to God, and how she led a life of service and charity.

He’s seen her choice presented to her in countless timelines, and she makes the same one, over and over. 

He’s watched her hold her dead family close to her over and over and over again. He’s watched her faith shattered, her hatred of God explode in her heart, watched her turn from her path of charity into one of retribution. He’s seen the Archangel Michael hand down her sentence a thousand and one times. She’s so consistent in her choices, that there’s no more use checking any other timelines, because she will make the same choice, everytime.

Not in a single timeline, does she end up with Barbatos in the end. He’s had a chance to become accustomed to this. To recover from his broken heart. They’ve become so close, closer than family, because Barbatos refuses to take this out on her. It’s not her fault that he spent so much time studying her in an infinite amount of timelines. 

He continued to watch her flow with the crowd in the ballroom, accidentally bumping into a serving maid, exchange a word with a noble’s secretary, nodding pleasantly at the chef’s assistant. She’s on-duty, checking in with her team, quelling problems before they start. At one point, she crosses paths with Asmodeus, and they make fuss about how gorgeous they each look. _Mephisto is handled then,_ Barb notes.

She is perfect. She is beautiful. She is…

Being approached by the Archangels. 

_Shit._

Barbatos extradited himself from his current task, and walked briskly over to where Jen stood facing Michael and Raphael. He bowed at the three of them after he approached them. Jen smiled warmly at him, Raphael nodded politely, and Michael ignored him.

“Jen”, Michael greeted, looking down his nose at her. Raphael placed his hand on her shoulder, and glared at Michael. 

“Jen,” Raphael said, in a much softer tone. He smiled at her when she looked up. “We have news for you. Uriel has decided to take an apprentice!”

Both Barb and Jen waited with bated breath. If they were bringing this to Jen’s attention, there was only one name that mattered to her.

Michael sniffed. “It’s highly irregular. He wanted to Fall not even a full two days ago, and here he is, asking for an apprentice.” His disdain dripped off of him, his utter annoyance at having to interact with beings he considered absolutely corrupted absolute. 

Barb could see Raphael physically restraining himself from rolling his eyes. “Yes, well, anyway. As part of his renewed commitment, Uriel has taken Seren as an apprentice!” His excitement and joy were palpable, and contagious. Everyone in that corner of the ballroom found themselves grinning with happiness for no reason at all. 

In the corner of his eye, he sees Jen sway slightly on her feet. He shifts himself so he can support her without drawing attention to it. “This… this is fantastic!” she manages to say. He was going to have to get her out of here in a moment. 

Raphael beams at her. “It is all thanks to you! You don’t know what service you really performed, but I speak for all of the angels when I say ‘thank you’!” He patted her on the head like a puppy, and drifted away, eager to speak to more beings.

Michael snorted. “He doesn’t speak for ALL angels.” He looked up startled, and abruptly left them both.

A mocking laugh sounded from behind them. They turned and saw Lucifer walking by, arm in arm with a diplomat. He sent Barb and Jen a knowing look as he passed.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, is anyone else doing NaNoWriMo? Wanna be buddies? Drop me a message.


End file.
